


Hei Mei Bai Xiang (Black Mold White Spice)

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fallen Angel!Yellow Wine, Gen, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, child kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Mold makes food go bad, and spice makes food taste better.Gather around to hear the tales of food. Can you spot the mold and the spice?(Food Fantasy dark drabble series, if you've ever read my Black Kings & White Queens series I think you know how this will go. Also, I take requests)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Hei Mei Bai Xiang (Black Mold White Spice)

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Wine, Warning/s: Mentally unstable Yellow Wine, Fallen Angel!Yellow Wine, Child kidnapping, Past character death.
> 
> Inspired by an episode of detective conan, Basically Juniang dies in the past and Yellow Wine fricking loses his mind.

_**In Tierra there's a legend, about a fallen angel who lives in the forest. Adults often advises little children, especially young girls, to never venture into the forest without an adult, or else the forementioned fallen angel would take them away.** _

* * *

Bai Ah cheerfully skips her way through the forest. Her mother often told her to stay away from the forest, but she never listens. She can't help it, she loves nature, she loves to pick flowers and weaves them into accessories to wear, she also loves to play with the animals in the forest.

She bends down to pick some flowers, when suddenly a naughty squirrel leaps at Bai Ah, causing her to fall and drop her flowers. She noticed that the squirrel has stolen one of the flowers she picked, the creature then disappears into the forest with it. "Hey! Give that back!" Bai Ah chases after the animal.

Somewhere along the way Bai Ah lost sights of the mischievous rodent. She looks around, she has never been in this part of the forest before, she's not even sure if she knows the way back to her village from here.

"Hey kid, are you lost?"

Bai Ah turns and sees a man appears from behind the trees.

The strange man had hair that was red as the sunset, he was dressed like some sort of warrior, and he had a huge butcher knife strapped to his back. With his intimidating appearance, Bai Ah should probably be a little wary of him, but there's a strange aura of security around him that makes Bai Ah feels safe.

"I-I think so." Bai Ah stuttered out. What if she can't find a way back home? Her mother would be worried.

The stranger smiles warmly. "Don't be afraid, I know my way around this forest, I can help you get back home." He offered.

Bai Ah stares at the stranger, unsure about whether or not she could trust him. Her mother always told her not to trust people she just met, especially those she met in the forest.

As if sensing her uneasiness, the man said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you, with this baby here no one would dare attack us." He motions to his sword.

After hearing that, somehow all of Bai Ah's doubts went away, and as if under a spell, Bai Ah moves closer towards the stranger. She takes his hand. They began their journey through the forest.

"Don't worry, we'll get back home soon Juniang." The man said with a smile.

Bai Ah tilts her head at the man's words, that's not her name. "Um, mister... My name is Bai Ah."

The man laughs. "Sorry, force of habit."

Bai Ah was never to be seen again.

_According to legend, a long time ago there once lived two food souls, one was a young man and the other was a little girl, they loved and cared for each other like siblings. Then one day, while they were doing errands for their Master Attendant, they were suddenly attacked by a fallen angel, and the little girl was killed during the attack._

_Her death devastated the other food soul, he slowly went mad with grief. One day he ran away into the forest, never to be seen again._

_Why? No one really knows, perhaps he went to go hunt down the fallen angel that killed the little girl for revenge. But, ever since then, little children that went into the forest alone has been disappearing, some children even say they sometimes see the silhouette of a man watching them from the behind trees._

_This fallen angel would appear in front of you as a nice young man who would try to offer you his help in getting out of the forest. But don't be fooled by the fallen angel's illusion, underneath his spell, you don't see torned clothing stained with blood and grime to match the ones on his blade, sharp teeth hidden underneath a caring smile, and bloodshot eyes filled with madness from years of grieving._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like to see more dark stories from me, please support me on [Kofi.](https://ko-fi.com/thefangirlinawheelchair)


End file.
